AS goes disney
by Tyra
Summary: Next song. It's from Treasure Planet. I'm don't have any ideas for main characters at the moment... but I'm trying my best to find songs.
1. The plagues

Author's notes: Why did I make a parody out of a disney song for A+S? Well I saw this in almost every category I read except for A+S so I thought, well I'll give it a shot. So this is 'The plagues' of ' The Prince of Egypt' Angel Sanctuary style. I know lots of the lyrics are still the same but they just fitted. 

Oh and by the way… in the 'This was my home' part Lucifer is being sarcatic. And I think Lucifer really does like Michael but he just doesn't want to admit it so he's serious about the rest.

__

[angels]  
Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to obey the laws  
All through the Seven Heavens...

__

[Lucifer]  
I send the demons and the war  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
into the skies, upon your friends  
into your lives, as your deaths  
Upon the loved ones in your hearts  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the dark, I send the horde

__

[fallen angels]  
Thus saith Lucifer  
  
_[Michael]_  
Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you see me  
Was all I ever wanted...  
  
_[Lucifer]_  
I send the demons from below

__

[Michael]  
I send the fire raining down  
  
_[Lucifer]_  
And even now I wish that God   
had chose another  
Serving as your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...  
  
_[Michael]_  
I send a hail of burning heat  
On all demons, on ev'ry field  
  
_[Lucifer]_  
This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...  
  
_[Michael]_  
I send the angels with white wings  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry rock, on all fallen  
Until there's nothing left of them  
I send my scorch, I send my sword

__

[angels]  
Thus saith Michael!  
  
_[Michael & Lucifer]_  
You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?  
  
_[Michael]_  
I send my scorch, I send my sword  
Leave Heaven alone  
  
_[Angels]_  
Thus saith Michael  
  
_[Lucifer]_  
You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?  
I send the dark, I send the horde...  
Then let my heart be hardened   
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never leave Heaven alone…  
  
_[fallen angels]_  
Thus saith Lucifer:  
Thus saith Lucifer:  
  
_[Lucifer]_  
I will not...  
  
_[Michael & Lucifer]_  
Leave Heaven alone…  



	2. Hellfire

Disclaimer: I noticed I forgot this in the first chapter, but I don't own them, wish I did, but I'm not that lucky. And I don't own the songs either.

Author's note: The second chapter is up. This time it's Rosiel who sings about Alexiel. It's on a song from 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame" the song is called 'Hellfire' The first part, with the angels, normally that's sung in Latin, but I don't speak the language, so it turned into English. And in that part you have to draw out some words because they sing reeeeeeaaaaaally slowly.

[angels]

I confess to God almighty

To the most holy angel, Adam Kadamon

To the judges of the seven Heavens

And ask to keep me away from the darkness

__

[Rosiel]

Beato Pater

You know I am your powerful son

Of my strenght I am justly proud

__

[Angels]

Et tibit Pater **(and to you Father)**

__

[Rosiel]

Beato Pater

You know I'm so much stronger than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

__

[Angels]

Quia peccavi nimis **(that I have sinned)**

[Rosiel]

Then tell me, Father

Why I see her fighting there

Why her smold'ring eyes still pierce my soul

__

[Angels]

Cogitatione **(in thought)**

__

[Rosiel]

I feel her, I see her

The sun caught in her dark brown hair

Is making me lose all of my control

__

[Angels]

Verbo et opere **(in word and deed)**

__

[Rosiel]

My sister

Hellfighter

The fighter in her skin

This burning 

Desire

For her turns me to sin

It's not my fault

__

[Angels]

Mea culpa **(through my fault)**

__

[Rosiel]

I'm not to blame

__

[Angels]

Mea culpa **(through my fault)**

__

[Rosiel]

It is her, my sister

The one who sent this blade

__

[Angels]

Mea maxima culpa **(through my most griveous fault)**

__

[Rosiel]

It's not my fault

__

[Angels]

Mea culpa **(through my fault)**

__

[Rosiel]

If in Your plan

__

[Angels]

Mea culpa **(through my fault)**

__

[Rosiel]

You made my sister so much

Stronger than I am

__

[Angels]

Mea maxima culpa **(through my most griveous fault)**

__

[Rosiel]

Protect me, Father  
Don't let my sister cast her spell

Don't let her blade pierce my flesh and bone

Destroy Alexiel

And send her to the depths of hell

Or else let her be mine and mine alone

__

[Katan]

Lord Rosiel, your sister has escaped

[Rosiel]

What?

[Katan]

She's nowhere in the Mid-air passage. She's gone.

[Rosiel]

But how? Never mind. Get out, Katan

I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Assiah.

Hellfighter

Dark fighter

Now sister, it's your turn

Choose me or

Your own doom

Be mine or you will die

__

[Angels]

Kyrie Eleison **(Lord have mercy)**

__

[Rosiel]

God have mercy on her

__

[Angels]

Kyrie Eleison **(Lord have mercy)**

__

[Rosiel]

God have mercy on me

__

[Angels]

Kyrie Eleison **(Lord have mercy)**

__

[Rosiel]

But she will be mine

Or she will die!


	3. Perfect isn't easy

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them, and the only thing I gain from this is some laughs… and a lot of thinking…

Author's notes: Third chapter, a bit funnier this one. Arakune sings Perfect isn't easy from Oliver &Co… and boy is she out of character… at least I think… I can't imagine Arakune singing this… maybe in the shower XP. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

[Arakune]

Girl, we've got work to do

Pass me the paint and glue

Perfect isn't easy

But it's me

'cause I know the boys are watching

I do what I must

Some minor adjustments, darling

Not for my vanity

But for the Evils' race

Each little step a pose

See how my beauty shows

Sometimes it's too much for even me

But all the world says, "a boy"

Yet I always say, "a girl"

Don't ask my niece to strut like I do

No, girl, she can't do that

Not a single flaw

Take a look at my hair

Lalalala

The image of perfect is me

The cutest, the best one

I'm beauty made real

Yeah!

Just wait, you'll see

I'm modern and hot too

We're not talking Kurai

And ah! Ah! Ooo…

Too many stare at my legs and ass

They're looking at the wrong girl

You pretty boys all over the city

You look at me but I'm too good for you

Pretty is nice but still

It's just pretty

Percect, my dears

Is me


	4. Can you feel the love tonight

Author's note: Next song. Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King, It's about Sara and Setsuna Disclaimer: Don't own AS, don't own the song.  
  
[Kira]  
I can see what's happ'ning  
  
[Kato]  
What?  
  
[Kira]  
And they don't have a clue!  
  
[Kato]  
Who?  
  
[Kira]  
They are in love and here's the bottom line  
No one'll accept their love  
  
[Kato]  
Oh.  
  
[Kira]  
The sweet caress of his girl  
Their love is everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
  
[Choir]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace that their love brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
  
[Setsuna]  
These three words I want to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my hidden feelings  
It just cannot be.  
  
[Sara]  
I want to tell, but I'm hiding  
These feelings I have for him  
But will he be the one I long for  
The lover I see within?  
  
[Choir]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace that their love brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
Though for them it's forbidden  
But for them this moment brings joy  
Love is where they are  
  
[Kira]  
And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
His carefree days with us are history  
In short, Setsuna's doomed 


	5. I'm still here

Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never will be  
Author's note: It's Doll singing.... Yeah, I know...Doll... but anyway, the  
song's called I'm still here it's from Treasure Planet. It's a guy that  
sings this originally, so just imagine it a few tunes higher.  
  
[Doll]  
I am a question to the world  
While I look like a human  
I have the soul of an angel  
And no matter what Uriel says  
I will listen every time  
If I don't agree  
I will still be what he wants me to be  
  
And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a doll, no, I'm a girl  
You can't take me and throw me away  
  
How can you know who you've never seen  
While you stand here on your own  
You think I'm her  
But she's not here  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I can't reach  
Wanna spread wings that I don't have  
And how can the world want me to change  
I will always stay the same  
They don't know me  
But I'm still here  
  
Uriel-Sama sees things they won't  
Sees what I can or can't be  
He cares for me so I'm not afraid  
  
And I wanna tell you how I am  
I'll help Uriel if I can  
They can't break me  
As long as I believe in him  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I can't reach  
Wanna spread wings that I don't have  
And how can the world want me to change  
I will always stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here  
  
he can tell me who to be  
'Cuz I'll be what he sees  
While he is not here I keep on hoping he will return for me  
But I believe he will always save me no matter what  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I can't reach  
Wanna spread wings that I don't have  
And how can the world want me to change  
I will always stay the same  
I'm alone now  
And I'm still here  
  
I'm alone  
And I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here 


End file.
